The present invention relates to block construction in general and more specifically to interlocking construction components.
Various forms of block configurations have been developed for construction of retaining walls, columns, foundations and the like. Some blocks are provided with holes that can be aligned during stacking to receive an interlock member such as a length of reinforcing bar. Others are provided with tongue and groove or interfitting tabs and sockets that are used to xe2x80x9clockxe2x80x9d the blocks together. In either instance, the blocks may be assembled in only very limited structural configurations.
Another difficulty with formed construction blocks is that many existing block shapes are repetitive and may not be re-arranged to vary the decorative face appearance of finished construction.
The present invention provides interlocking construction components that will securely interlock without need for mortar or reinforcing bars, and that will allow construction in a variety of configurations without compromising the interlocking nature of the components.